<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defeated Acceptance by r_497385</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739292">Defeated Acceptance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_497385/pseuds/r_497385'>r_497385</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:D jesus that sounds dark, Abuse, Angst, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Heartbreaking, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mind Manipulation, Pain, Shit this is just angst, i thrive off of angst, i wanted to post this but ultimately forgot due to my everlasting amount oh hw, its just my take on what should've happened, sorry i just like hurting Tommy for no reason :P, this is piterally just pain, this is straight up sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_497385/pseuds/r_497385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy never realised how 'useful' he is to his friends. Especially after the exile. He honestly hopes to waste away after the failed birthday party, although he was never really the kind to give up.</p><p> </p><p>Exactly that kind of hope, led him to a sudden realization. One that he couldn't escape.</p><p> </p><p>One he's finally accepted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Defeated Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo guys! How y'all doin? Hope ya'll have a nice new years! I wrote this a while ago, and watching the latest sreams have been absolutely distressing. But ultimately, the only thing that could comfort me is angst. Unironically. </p><p>That's why we're here today. I just love to hurt Tommy cuz I relate to him in some ways :D keep in mind this is just fiction and is based off of the roleplay only!</p><p> </p><p>I don't want to hold back. I want my characters to hurt. So be prepared for that XD. It's just so satisfying to write angst especially Tommy's character XP, but Tommy in general is just such a lovely lad and I absolutely love him so much I'd give the world to him, to make things clear :]</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated :D<br/>Share your thoughts if I did hurt you enough, sorry not sorry :")</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tommy."</p><p> </p><p>The sound of his name sent a jolt of unwanted fear through his already weak body.</p><p><br/>
Head feeling fuzzy from constantly trying to tear himself away from the <em>unnecessary</em> fear that plagued his mind when he dared to look directly at the direction of his owner.</p><p>Lips trembling and moving against his accord despite not being able to produce any sort of sound.</p><p><br/>
The air surrounding them felt stale with something incredibly suffocating. Tommy only breathing in the air because lest he does that, Dream would know that he was afraid.</p><p>Know that Tommy was holding his breath. Know that Tommy was silently pleading, <em>screaming</em>, in his mind to just be left alone in the confines of his empty and almost deathly silent tent.</p><p>Though that wouldn't be Dream if he had given Tommy what he wanted right? At least, not so easily.</p><p>Time and time again, Tommy had always wondered what sort of mindset Dream goes with. What sort of mind was Dream navigating through. Why was his methods so contradicting. So harmful. So deceiving. He <em>couldn't</em> understand.</p><p><br/>
Tommy was deathly afraid of letting the presence of his fear, his rattling body, and his shaking breath be known.</p><p>This man can practically smell, see, and even hear any sort of fear Tommy had oh so unwillingly emitted.</p><p>Which is why he couldn't show it. </p><p>He couldn't show weakness.<br/>
He <em>shouldn't</em> show weakness.</p><p><br/>
He was better than that.<br/>
To Dream, he <em>was supposed</em> to be <strong>better</strong>.</p><p>And yet, any semblance of rare courage that has managed to squeeze it's way out of Tommy's body had only been a foreboding case of misfortune.</p><p><br/>
Not only does it come off as arrogance, but also a hint of defiance. A strong will that Dream has always misinterpreted him for.</p><p>
  <em>Even when it was clear how it wasn't supposed to mean that.</em>
</p><p><em>It was near impossible to <strong>misinterpret</strong> what that sliver of courage had been.</em><br/>
  <br/>
It was just a minuscule feeling that Tommy has to be able to keep in order to keep himself alive. Dream has to know that Tommy is absolutely powerless against him. So why, oh enders why, did Dream think Tommy was anywhere strong enough to go against Dream's control.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy wonders desperately, again and again, why did Dream not understand that?</p><p><br/>
The irony of the situation is distorting in his clouded, always rigorously cautious mind.</p><p><br/>
One step too far on unwanted territory, and then boom. Tommy will stray even further.</p><p>Too far away from what was considered comfortable. Or even <em>safe</em>.</p><p>That's where things could go off.</p><p><br/>
What <em>was</em> he supposed to do?</p><p>Tommy couldn't comprehend anything right that he could grasp around his head anymore.</p><p>All his thoughts are messy, desperate for any kind of understanding as to what Dream had <em>wanted</em> Tommy to be.</p><p><br/>
He's <em>scared</em>.</p><p>But he <em>can't</em> be scared. Dream <em>hates</em> pests like him. Especially the weak kind.</p><p>But then, just a little ounce of courage.</p><p><br/>
And Tommy was met with the most fear inducing smile of his life. Followed closely by an unforgiving and strict hand motion that struck Tommy just a little bit off the ground.</p><p>It was <em>not</em> pleasant.</p><p>Apart from the fact he had to force down the sick feeling of bile threatening to climb up his sore throat everytime Dream senses any form of weakness or stubborness from him, Tommy also had to keep himself from moving in even the slightest way wrong.</p><p><br/>
Things would go downhill from there.</p><p>He's been reminded of that too much not to be stiffly oppressed.</p><p><br/>
In this moment, he tried any sort of way to keep himself steady.</p><p>His heart is pounding. Loud and clear thumps echoing inside of his frazzled mind. Sending electric shots of panic throughout his whole nerve system.</p><p>Hands almost shaking from the fact that he was trying <em>not</em> to tremble.</p><p>His body wouldn't listen.</p><p>It was as if it had gone rogue.</p><p><br/>
Gone detached from Tommy's too cautious and too controlling mind.</p><p><br/>
Tommy couldn't help it.</p><p> </p><p>A single move was all it took to piss Dream off.</p><p><br/>
And he knew, the consequences once that happens will be more then dire.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy's devastated. He doesn't know whether to keep his head as low as possible, or keep it trained on Dream's piercing stare. Which he could even <em>feel</em> from their distance behind the unnervingly crooked smile on that mask.</p><p><br/>
Jumbled up thoughts tried so hard to connect in his head. To clear through a path. A clear order so his body could respond correctly towards the situation in hand.</p><p><br/>
He wants to scream when he's found none.</p><p><br/>
His body was trying, yet his mind was hazy with both unwanted thoughts and useless impulses set on the choking atmosphere.</p><p><br/>
Dream however, was enjoying Tommy's obvious turmoil. </p><p><br/>
Body leaning ever so slightly in a way that seemed to indicate nonchalance and carelessness on those relaxed shoulders.</p><p><br/>
Looking so pleased at the way he could control and change someone as stubborn and strong willed as Tommy was.</p><p>It was satisfying and it made him feel just a tad bit thrilled.</p><p><br/>
Casually striding closer and closer towards the crouching boy.</p><p><br/>
Even more pleased when Tommy had picked up the noise of his footsteps as a warning to respond, as he hastily paced back. Head still bowed down in submission.</p><p><br/>
Dream thinks it's <em>absolutely</em> <strike><strong><em>cute.</em></strong></strike></p><p><br/>
Eyes catching on Tommy's slightly trembling figure. The subtle shift on his body to maintain even the slightest ounce of will in his body so as to not leave him exposed as a broken down, scared, weak, and incapable child .</p><p><br/>
Dream <em><strong>loved</strong></em> it.</p><p><br/>
And yet he was still incredibly displeased at how Tommy has been acting.</p><p><br/>
He had been trying to get to Technoblade.</p><p>As if Dream wasn't able to take him back.</p><p><br/>
Something inside of him <strong><em>snapped</em></strong> at the thought.</p><p><br/>
Dream hates <strong><em>hates hates, fucking pests.</em></strong></p><p><br/>
And if Tommy desires to be one, then he'd be left with only one choice left to put Tommy back in place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em> <strong>Make him stay. Use his petty little frail mind, and break him. Break him until he's all pieces of broken glass. No more hope. No more life. Just an empty doll he can fuck around with.</strong> </em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em> <strong>That'll be fun.</strong> </em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>An aura of explicit darkness surrounding Dream's whole presence as he marched. Marched forward. Step by step. Agonizingly slow. Yet all the more threatening.</p><p><br/>
It set the tone even more grim.</p><p><br/>
At this point, Tommy couldn't even do anything.</p><p> </p><p>His body had backed up so far away until his back had hit the pole that's currently keeping his tent up.</p><p><br/>
He could feel his mind screech an endless siren. A call for help. A demand for him to just <strong><em>move. Run. Anything.</em></strong></p><p><br/>
Frantic, and dishevelled. Tommy could only choke out words of fear once Dream had gotten closer to him, only an arms length away.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"D-dream...p-please don't hurt me...I-I was just trying to...t-to...be good I swear! P-please don't-" </p><p>Tommy's garbled mumbling had been abruptly cut short, when a strong and firm arm caught the front of shirt. Twisting at it, lifting him way too easily from the ground. Yanking him upwards as he met with Dream's menacing smiling mask.</p><p><br/>
Tommy immediatly shut his lips. Furiously trying to hold in a violent sob that's been hanging around his throat just ready to be let out if need be.</p><p><br/>
Eyes glossing over, reflecting so much pain, agony, apprehension and fear in those dull blue eyes.</p><p><br/>
Dream loved it <strike><strong><em>too much.</em></strong></strike></p><p><br/>
He slowly bent his head lower so he could see the little weakling that he's considered his toy. Not that Tommy knew. To him, Dream was his friend. </p><p><br/>
Lying was never a favorable thing to do in Dream's opinion. </p><p> </p><p>Once he needed to though, Dream could rack up an entire fairytale and Tommy would end up believing everything he said. Word by word.</p><p><br/>
Dream chuckled dryly at the desperation permanent on Tommy's sullen features.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
He caressed Tommy's cheek so gently, that it almost made Tommy jerk back violently. Tommy felt his stomach drop at Dream's low menacing chuckle. One that promised pain and misery in the near future. Heart pumping even loud against his chest. Preferring to just jump out his chest and deal with the aftermath of a messy death, rather than having to face Dream's wrath firsthand.</p><p><br/>
It was not going to be fucking pretty.</p><p><br/>
Dream continued to pat Tommy's cheeks. Gently letting go of his shirt. Almost placating. Almost forgiving. But his firm hold was nothing to go by.</p><p><br/>
Tommy dug his nails into the palm of his hands so hard. Not caring whether or not he had drawn out blood on the poor innocent flesh. </p><p><br/>
He couldn't care less. The ebbing pain and sting on his palms at least somewhat quelled the way his stomach was twisting knots inside of his body. Trying so hard not to feel dizzy from all of the ringing inside of his head. He felt sick to his stomach. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
His stomach recoiled so much from the nauseating physical contact that Dream had maintained. So sickly...gentle. Very much gentle that it felt absolutely <em>wrong</em>. <em><strong>Fucking borderline inhumane.</strong> </em>Dream's touch had felt like a dangerous burn. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Something was twisting inside of his stomach like a fucking match lit up his stomach acid on fire. Burning and filling his whole body with smoke so thick it was oozing through his body like an overflowing river. His organs felt like wilting from the imaginary smoke and fire roaring inside of his ribcage, but the chill and sheer agony was clinging onto his bones like an incurable disease. </p><p> </p><p>An overwhelming urge to spill the contents of his insides had surfaced so many times as the stare Dream gave him went unfiltered. Looking absolutely even more raw. <span class="u"><strong><em>Possessive. Controlling.</em> </strong></span>Rilling up all those negative feelings into a deep rooted dread onto Tommy's whole existence.<br/>
And for the love of god, he couldn't fucking cry nor puke in front of Dream. No matter how hard he wants to just let both things happen. At least then he'd be relieved of the absolute horrendous fear and suffocating agony he's currently experiencing.</p><p><br/>
He'd be done for if any of that ever happened. And at this exact moment, Tommy wasn't about to be the cat that was killed over its thirst for curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>No. No. He needed to fucking <em><strong>stand still and stop being a fucking useless baby.</strong></em></p><p><br/>
Tommy feels Dream's low hum. Shushing him with his low baritone voice. </p><p><br/>
Tommy nearly convulsed for the fifth time at how sudden Dream's demeanor had shifted.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy feels so many different types of emotions building up his chest. Making him feel so torn. A nonexistent hand choking his neck and not once loosening its grip, because Tommy feels pathetically weak and suffocated under Dream's manic gaze and deceiving touch. Eyes burning with tears.</p><p> </p><p>His breath quickened when he felt Dream's hand slowly wrap around his thin shoulders. Tensing, an almost harsh gasp involuntarily escaping his once again trembling lips.</p><p><br/>
The blonde boy shook again. Body trembling like a tidal flow. Never stopping. No matter how hard he tried. His heart seems to be malfunctioning, and he doesn't know whether or not the feeling in his chest is fear, or defeat.</p><p><br/>
There was a high possibility that it was both. Tommy wouldn't doubt it.</p><p><br/>
But still, the lack of knowledge about his own scattered and messy feelings are sending him on edge, and he couldn't help but let himself cry. Dream's touch pushed the urge further. And he felt himself completely <em>break</em>.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
A single silent tear slid down his cheeks. Hands desperately clinging onto Dream's hoodie after several minutes of tension and drawled out breaths.</p><p><br/>
Tommy was heaving now, no longer able to keep in the wrenching sobs from his mouth silent. </p><p> </p><p>The night air was still stale. Palpable, even.</p><p><br/>
An appalling sense of...warmth? -Tommy doesn't even know anymore- shot through his body, feeling as though his soul was being wrapped around in something warm.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Welcoming? Different, yet still familiar.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Dream felt it. A hidden smile widening behind that unchanging mask of his. </p><p><br/>
The tremble in Tommy's grip. The harsh and muffled sobs that tore through his already sore throat. The desperation finally clawing through the his chest, that even Tommy resorted to cling onto Dream.</p><p> </p><p>Dream hadn't even needed to move that much.</p><p> </p><p><em>Tommy</em> was the one that clung onto him. Closer. More intimate.</p><p> </p><p>Desperate, tired, resigned.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Defeated</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Dream felt the corners of mouth twitch upwards pleasantly. Sounds of Tommy's muffled and choked sobs, paired with his incredibly shaky grip against Dream's hoodie was like a wonderful work of art. </p><p><br/>
Each wonderful detail complementing every other aspect and making a breathtaking harmony of emotions that Dream himself didn't even know would make him so....utterly and completely satisfied to mend.</p><p><br/>
In every aspect, so charming and satisfying. Matching up to the painter's taste.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Dream, was that painter.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>And Tommy was <span class="u">his</span> muse.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Continuing to run his fingers through Tommy's messy locks of blonde hair, creating a false and dull sense of comfort, whilst smiling happily to himself making sure to whisper soft and comforting words in Tommy's ear that was so <em>unlike</em> Dream.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy's resolve had crumbled down long ago. Dream's gentle hand sweeping through his hair was only solidifying that gaping hole in his chest. Deepening the feeling of helplessness inside of him.</p><p> </p><p> Tommy bit his lips so hard. Trying to stifle the defeated sobs heaving through his aching chest. Tasting a hint of copper on his lips, but even that couldn't pull him back to reality.</p><p><br/>
<strike> <em>Tommy's dealt with this for too long.</em> </strike>
</p><p><br/>
The longing, the desperation, the fear, and denial had eaten it's way through his bones. Deep, and ready to devour his organs. Like maggots.</p><p> </p><p>Waiting until they could infect and let Tommy rot inside the shell he calls his fragile body.</p><p> </p><p>Again, just the thought of that, sent a particularly harsh sob through his bloody lips. Followed by a wince, his body grabbing a hold of the only person he had left. To keep him grounded. To keep him sane all this time. Despite his methods. Tommy was too far gone now to even realize the unhealthy routine and methods Dream has put him through, and had broke down his once stable and coherent mind.</p><p> </p><p>The hug was desperate. Too tight to even be comfortable. Though not even Dream voiced that out loud. Gloved hands easing their way again on Tommy's back, in a swift circling motion. Rubbing his back soothingly. <strong>Precise, and careful.</strong></p><p> </p><p>As if Dream didn't knew Tommy was already gone anyway. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
But Tommy never did mind, in the end. In between his defeated an harsh sobs Tommy had managed to laugh. A shaky laugh, sounding so raspy and unnatural. Yet he never stopped chuckling every once in a while.</p><p><br/>
Dream wonders why Tommy's laughing seemed to only grow louder and louder. When all he could feel is damp tears soaking through his hoodie. The shaking never did stop. Tommy's grip on his hoodie never yielded. To Dream it felt like Tommy was clinging to dear life when he kept gripping at his hoodie. </p><p> </p><p>Puzzling him, yet not upsetting him at all. Questioning whether or not Tommy was aware that he was still alive. Whether or not Tommy was aware the he still had his last life with him. With Dream. His <strong>friend. </strong></p><p> </p><p>Tommy was obviously still with him. Physically at least. But his grip had never faltered. Not even once over what felt like minutes, hours.</p><p> </p><p>However, Tommy's grip felt more like a vice hanging on towards life itself. Which is ridiculous honestly, although Dream somehow had the underlying suspicion that Tommy was holding him like that because well, if he let's go,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tommy might as well be dead.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 Dream isn't sure. Something tells Dream in the back of his mind that Tommy right now, possibly isn't aware that he's alive and well. Tommy never even stopped crying. He was dry heaving and laughing at this point, but those bouts of laughter was accompanied by more and more tears,  Dream was amazed by how long Tommy could stay like that.</p><p><br/>
But he didn't mention that at all. He just let Tommy cling to him for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>Something tells him. Something tells him deep in his mind, that Tommy was really unaware of the fact that he was still alive. <br/>
Almost making him feel like, Tommy was just dying in his arms at the moment. Methaporically, of course.</p><p> </p><p>Each second felt like Tommy was losing more and more of himself. Losing more and more of his liveliness, for some reason even Dream could tell.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps, that was why Tommy was holding onto him so desperately. Perhaps in Tommy's mind, if he lets go of Dream, his saviour and his owner -his one and only friend- Tommy would lose himself completely. </p><p><br/>
Dream honestly believed that was the case. </p><p><br/>
Tommy was <em>scared</em> of <em>dying</em>. If he ever let's go of Dream, now.</p><p><br/>
<em><strong><strike>Tommy was losing himself</strike></strong></em>. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Realization clicked inside of Dream's mind at his own suspicion. Dream doesn't know why, but not even his heart felt anything negative upon discovering that reality.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, he felt nothing even close towards remorse or guilt or anything at all for that matter.</p><p> </p><p>It was <em><strong>intriguing</strong></em> to him. Dream was trying to hold in a low giddy chuckle from emerging out his lips. Tommy was gonna be easier to deal with now right? <em><strong>Splendid!</strong> </em>That was exactly what he needed! Whilst Tommy will be easier to control, he'd also lose his interest on being freed and going back to anyone at all!</p><p><br/>
This was, <strong><em>this was perfect!</em></strong> Dream's mind screamed at him in delight. Enveloping Tommy in a more natural hug. Gifting him with a genuine sprout of happiness and pride.</p><p><br/>
The kid finally realized it was no use to resist! Tommy was perfect now! He was <em><span class="u">well</span></em>, <em><span class="u">alive</span></em>, and now <strong>permanently</strong> <em><strong>his</strong></em>!</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was <strong><em>his!</em></strong></p><p> </p><p><br/>
Dream couldn't contain his mouth as he chuckled affectionately over something so wrong, so demented. But Dream was over the moon, and he needed to let Tommy know that.</p><p> </p><p>And for once, Tommy could only huff out a choked chortle. The closest he'll ever be to another laugh.</p><p> </p><p>His throat was giving up on him, and so was his heart. His mind was shutting down and he could feel the tears burning his vision start to blur out.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy couldn't help but chuckle alongside Dream. Albeit raspy, it was still a hum of something....it was bitter, Tommy then realized.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy felt a sharp and intense ache go through his chest for one last time, as he momentarily realized just how bad things had gotten. How <em>wrong</em> this was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>How absolutely demented and sickening this is. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was aware. For a moment, he was finally aware. Call it an aftershock effect after breaking down completely feeling himself slowly descending into depression.</p><p> </p><p>For a second, Tommy was fully aware of everything. Of the lies Dream spat at him. Of the absolute bullshit Dream made him go through.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy could see them all. And his heart immediatly ached and felt as if it was squeezed hard. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
But that wasn't just it.</p><p> </p><p>For that agonizing split second of realization that hit Tommy like an unforgiving wave, Tommy knows. Tommy knows exactly that Dream right now is not comforting him. He's using him. Tommy is aware in that split second, that Tommy was breaking down in the hands of his enemy, he was again painfully aware that he could escape if he just tried. If he could just try. He could if he wanted to. And Tommy knew, <strong><em>he fucking knew</em> </strong>that he could just do <em><strong>something</strong></em> to help himself back up. To just <strong><em><span class="u">wrench away</span></em></strong> from Dream's hold.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>He knows now more than ever and his mind kept screaming at him to just "go!" "Get away from him, please!" "PLEASE"</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But the most painful part, the worst part of it all was,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<em>Tommy couldn't find it in himself to let go.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All I gotta say is, Dream's gotten too much power in his hands. It's getting to his head. Tommy was just the perfect subject. </p><p> </p><p>Manz straight up woke up and choose Tommy to love and play apart with :[</p><p> </p><p>Everyone needs sm therapy btw :3</p><p> </p><p>Tell me if you liked it, and if I should continue some other angsty story. Or maybe even fluff if I'm in the mood :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>